Fish
Fish is a versatile mutant that uses his high mobility and ammo income to outrun and outgun enemies. Because of his ability to dodge enemy fire or quickly hide behind cover and his significantly increased ammo income, Fish can be recommended for beginners. Features : Fish gets more ammo from stationary Ammo Chests, mini pickups and from walking over weapons. Each Mini Ammo Chest gives him 35 bullets, 10 shells, 9 bolts, 8 explosives or 13 energy. : Because of that Fish will receive more ammo from the Lucky Shot mutation. : He also starts with 105 bullets instead of 90. If he has a Golden Weapon, he will start off with more ammo for it. Special : Fish rolls in movement key direction and can shoot while doing so (he still takes damage while rolling). Throne Butt : A water boost propels Fish on his roll for as long as the active button is held down. You can change the directions while rolling using the movement keys, but he still bounces off walls. This makes Fish highly evasive though not invincible; take care of where you send him rolling. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : While Fish can be a great starting character for the ammo bonus, his roll takes time to master. Note that the roll does not stop when hitting walls and instead bounces outward but the distance is short and it can be used rapidly. The roll is mostly used to dodge enemy projectiles and grab distant pickups before they disappear or just to move faster and hide behind cover. Be careful when using the roll to dodge projectiles, however, as you can roll into more bullets. : Useful mutations: * Euphoria - Euphoria's reduction of projectiles by 20% helps you escape danger easier with your rolls. * Hammerhead - Makes rolling into walls less dangerous. Fish will no longer bump back while hitting a wall, but it is limited by the mutation. * Gamma Guts - Much like Plant, Fish has the ability to move very quickly so you can use this to your advantage by rolling into enemies when you are low on ammo or don't want to waste any. * Throne Butt - With the shortened distance of Fish's special since Update #38, it's good to have a long roll so you may roll towards enemies since they are less likely to shoot you while you are near them. It also makes Fish one of the fastest characters in the game, especially in combination with Hammerhead. * Back Muscle - Since Fish gets more ammo from pickups, it's easier for him to use ammo intensive weapons and keep a high ammo capacity with this mutation. * Rabbit Paw - Makes it even easier to stock up large amounts of ammo. * Lucky Shot - Thanks to his passive, Lucky Shot will give him more ammo than to other characters. Trivia *Fish was a cop; he was one day from retirement when the apocalypse hit and changed him into a mutated fish. *Fish's design is based on the Creature from the Black Lagoon. *Fish can roll. *Fish plays the intro song on his guitar. *It's possible to resist the attraction of the area ending portals using Dodge Roll. *The distance of Fish's roll was significantly shortened in update #26 and again in update #38. *One of the original five characters. *Fish's B-Skin was inspired by Snake Plissken from the movie Escape from New York. *If you reach the Campfire area with Fish you will find his Guitar, which can serve as a high damage melee weapon. Category:Characters